


The Rain is Shining

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Moments after declaring their love for each other, Niles and Daphne spend an afternoon at Cafe Nervosa getting to know each other in a new, romantic light. But they quickly find out that doing so isn't so easy. A continuation of my story entitled "The Misguided Heart".





	The Rain is Shining

As they walked out of the KACL studio, Daphne leaned against Niles, content to be this close to him for the rest of their lives. But when a gust of wind moved past them, she shivered. Niles of course, took notice immediately and his hand went to her forearm.

"Are you cold, Daphne?"

She glanced at him, embarrassed when she remembered that in a fit of anger, she'd run out of the Elliott Bay Towers and headed for KACL in the freezing cold without her coat. She'd planned to give Roz, Bulldog and Noel a piece of her mind. But things had a strange and wonderful way of working out differently. The thought made her smile.

However, when she glanced at Niles, she could see that he was not smiling. And in fact he looked worried.

"Daphne, it's freezing out here. Where's your coat?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but no words came. And what explanation could she possibly give? However before she could even begin to think of the right words, his smile returned. He quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She felt the warmth instantly as through he'd wrapped his arms around her. And then he did just that, bringing his warm, soft lips to her cold cheek. She turned in his arms and their lips came together in a series of sweet kiss.

"I love you, Daphne."

Her heart fluttered at the words that she'd never thought she'd hear. "I love you too." She replied. It was funny how easy it was to say the words back.  
When she shivered again, he put his arm around her and escorted her across the street. Within seconds they were entering Café Nervosa, where Taylor, the barista they both knew so well, greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Dr. Crane, Ms. Moon."

Niles and Daphne laughed and waved in greeting, eager to find a secluded seat at a corner table. Daphne was sure that the baristas who stood behind the counter (Taylor included) were surprised when Niles leaned to kiss her softly before heading to the counter to order their drinks. And then suddenly she remembered why she'd invited him to Café Nervosa in the first place.

"Niles?"

He stopped in his tracks and returned to her, still wearing the sweet smile. "Did you want something else, Daphne?"

"Um, no… I…" She began rummaging through her purse for her wallet. "Ah, here it is."

"What are you doing?"

Her hand trembled as she unsnapped the clasp and reached inside, handing him a few dollars. "It's my treat."

To her dismay, he seemed almost offended by her offer and pushed her hand away in a move that was not quite gentle.

"No."

Her eyebrows rose. "What are you saying?"

"I said no, Daphne and I meant it."

Slowly her heart began to sink, for his tone and the words that accompanied them were completely unexpected. "What do you mean?"

"Daphne, I cannot allow you to pay. It's not right!"

"But Niles, I-."

"No, Daphne!" He said again. "I'm paying and that's the end of it! Now what can I get you?"

Suddenly a bad feeling came over here. She'd never seen this side of him before, even when they were friends, although truth be told, in the past she was always flattered when he'd offered to pay for her drinks or whatever it was she happened to be buying when they met in passing here in Café Nervosa. They were friends then. And they still were friends. But things were different now. And she wasn't sure she was comfortable with the sudden change.

He was so demanding. Was this the way their relationship was going to be from now on? She stared at him, wondering if confronting Frasier about her feelings for Niles had been such a good idea after all. Perhaps her feelings for him were only temporary; an infatuation of sorts. Because if they were real and she really and truly did love him, she wasn't sure that she liked this side of him. It was more than a vision; it was a frightening glimpse into reality.

In one fluid motion she grabbed her purse. "I-I have to go."

He did a double take. "What? Why? Daphne-."

Tears filled her eyes and she did her best to avoid eye contact. "I-I need to leave. Now in fact."

"But why?" He asked again. "I thought-."

"You thought wrong, Niles."

He reached out and touched her cheek, but the contact made her pull away from him. "You're crying, Daphne. What's wrong?"

"I-I need to leave."

"You already said that. My question is why?"

There it was again, that authoritativeness that made her feel inferior. Perhaps their relationship just wasn't meant to be. They were from two different worlds and if she was smart, she would stay in hers and allow Niles to stay in his. It was better that way.

"Daphne, I asked you a question!"

"Do I have to tell you everything Niles? I'm not your bloody wife!" The harsh words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she knew that she'd never forget the look on his face for as long as she lived. But she also knew that she'd never forget the way his words were making her feel.

He was calling her name as she turned and ran out of the café, intent on catching the nearest bus for home. But she'd barely gotten three steps from the door when she collapsed into a chair under the green awning and began to sob.

She cried for everything. She cried for the guilt she felt in blaming Roz, Bulldog, Noel and even Frasier for the letter that she thought they had written to make her think that it was from Niles, when in fact Niles had been responsible for writing the beautiful letter all along. She cried for the way she'd treated Niles just moments before when he was only trying to be kind to her, to show his love for her by wanting to buy her a drink. And she cried for the fact that she hadn't noticed before.

She was still crying when she felt his presence beside her, his warm hand on her back. "Daphne, I'm sorry. Whatever I did-."  
She lifted her head and looked at him, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "You didn't do anything, Niles. It's my fault."  
He sighed and sat down bedside her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I-I just wanted to do something nice for you, Niles. I'm the one who asked you to come to Café Nervosa and I wanted to-."

Another deep sigh and his concerned look melted into understanding. "The money."  
She looked at him but could not speak.

"Daphne I'm so sorry. I guess… Well, Dad always taught us that the man should always pick up the tab, no matter what. I know it's old-fashioned, but you know Dad. He's so set in his ways and-."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "It's lovely. But I just wanted to do this for you. Just this once. I know it's not much but I don't have a lot anyway and I just wanted to say thank you for that beautiful letter and to let you know that I love you. I do love you, Niles."

When she began to cry once more, he drew her into his arms, holding her close. "I love you too, Daphne." His sweet words made her cry even more, but he held her until she was all cried out.

"Come on." He said when she returned his handkerchief to him. "Let's go inside and you can buy me a drink."

She laughed through her tears. "Oh Niles… I love you." Her hands cradled his cheeks and she kissed him softly. "Thank you so much."

"I love hearing you say my name."

"And I love saying it, Niles Crane."

They kissed again and then joined hands and walked back into the café, where Taylor greeted them just as warmly as before. But her smile soon changed into a look of concern, for it would have been hard for anyone to miss the dramatic scene that had unfolded between them just moments before.

"Hello, Dr. Crane, Mrs. Crane. I-it's none of my business, but is everything all right?"

"Yes, thank you." Daphne said. She reached into her purse and retrieved some money, handing it to Taylor. "I would like a large cup of cinnamon tea, please. And Niles will have a half caf, non-fat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon."

When her eyes met Niles' his mouth fell open in astonishment. And for a moment she feared that he might cry. She turned to him, brushing the telltale tear from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She whispered.

"Nothing, I just… I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remembered. Now, go and have a seat and I'll be right there."

The kiss he placed on her cheek warmed her heart and she was barely aware of Taylor placing the drinks on the counter. In gratitude, Daphne put some money in the tip jar even though it was a bit more than she could afford. Even Taylor was surprised.

"Ms. Moon, this is too much!"

"Call me Daphne, please." Daphne insisted. "And it was my pleasure. Thank you for being so kind."

Taylor's eyes moved away and then back to Daphne. "I think someone is waiting for you."

Daphne followed Taylor's gaze and gasped at the sight of Niles who was sitting alone at the secluded table where they had been sitting before she ran out of the café in tears. "Oh dear… Thank you Taylor." Embarrassed, she picked up the drinks and hurried to the table, pausing to kiss Niles on the lips. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to leave you here alone."

"Nonsense. I was just worried. Is everything all right?"

Daphne smiled at Taylor. "Yes, everything is fine."

She sat down beside Niles and handed him his drink, taking a sip of her own. But then her smile disappeared. And as before, Niles took notice.

"Daphne-."

She blinked away tears, wishing she wasn't so damned sensitive. What was wrong with her? "I-I'm sorry."

He handed her his handkerchief once more. "Don't be. You've nothing to be sorry for. But-."

"I guess I'm still feeling a bit guilty."

"Guilty? About what?"

She reached into her purse and removed the carefully folded letter. But when she glanced at it, she bit back a sob.

Concerned, he moved his chair closer to hers and put his arms around her. "Daphne, what is it?"

She unfolded the letter, hating the sound of the sob that escaped. "This beautiful letter! I've ruined it, Niles!"

"It's all right. It's not that important."

"Of course it's important,Niles! I… before I realized that you'd written it, I almost threw it away! I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right." He said again. "I promise."

"No, it's not. I-I didn't trust you! And I was angry. I'm sorry-.

"I'm not."

She glanced at him in disbelief. "Y-you're not?"

"I will never regret writing that letter. Because if I hadn't we wouldn't be sitting here right now, holding hands like this."

"I love you Niles. And I promise things will get better. I'm sorry things are getting off to such a rocky start."

"Relationships are hard. They're scary at first."

"But we're such good friends."

"Maybe that's why it's difficult. Maybe we were afraid of losing that."

"You'll never lose my friendship, Niles. And I'm sorry that I didn't know… before…"

"Know what?"

"How you felt about me. But now that I know, I promise to love you forever, just as I'll cherish that beautiful letter for as long as I live."

He kissed her softly. "And I'll cherish and love you, Daphne. Forever and always."

THE END


End file.
